


El agujero negro

by JWinston



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, caca, humor escatológico, pido disculpas por adelantado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En cierto momento de una sesión de fotos, Jensen tiene un apretón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El agujero negro

**Author's Note:**

> MEGAIMPORTANTE: Recordad que esto es un fanfiction crack, sin intención ninguna de ofender al señor Jensen Ackles ni a nadie que lo lea. Ni la reina ni el Papa, de cagar nadie se escapa.

Al recordar el momento en el que salió de casa, pudo afirmar que, en efecto, se encontraba algo hinchado, tenía la sensación de que el cinturón que le habían puesto para la sesión de fotos le apretaba el vientre, pero nisiquiera cuando terminaron de fotografiarle y tuvo que quitárselo al devolver las prendas con las que había posado, la incomodidad desapareció. Haciendo memoria hacia atrás, resopló al recordar que probablemente el bocadillo de atún y mejillones en escabeche no había sido un gran acierto, menos aún para un estómago de treinta y cinco años. El causante de la hinchazón de su vientre sería una gran acumulación de gases, que con rapidez tenía que expulsar, y aunque el fotógrafo que le había seguido hasta el vestidor estaba ocupado observando las fotos de la cámara y preguntando de vez en cuando a Jensen qué le parecía una o qué le parecía la otra, no sería de buena educación ni pensar en eructar ni con disimulo.

“Colton, las fotografías están genial, pero si me disculpas, tengo que encontrar el baño.”

“Oh, sí, está fuera del vestidor, sigue el pasillo hacia la derecha.”

“Gracias.” Le dedicó una sonrisa con los labios y le dio una palmada en el hombro, saliendo escopetado por donde le había indicado.

Al menos se encargaban de mantener las tazas de los váteres limpias, se desabrochó los pantalones denim y se bajó la ropa interior, soltando un suspiro de alivio al posar sus pecosas nalgas en el frío mármol, reservándose de hacer un gran escándalo a la hora de expulsar los gases almacenados en las tripas. Después de un rato de soledad y un silencio solo cortado por el potente chorro de pis, sonoro como el agua que desciende por las cañerías de las casas durante una fuerte lluvia, que de hecho, no es una mala comparación, y con algo de espumita como la cerveza, vino algo más moviéndose por su intestino grueso, una masa de residuos creados a partir de aquel inmundo bocadillo que duró menos entre sus manos que una paja rápida antes de salir al set de rodaje. Apretando ligeramente los labios y el entrecejo, ejerció fuerza en los músculos del bajo vientre, que pronto se trasladó a los músculos del ano, echando al fin de cabeza el molesto zurullo marrón que tanto tiempo había estado tocándole las narices. Acompasado con sonido de chapoteo de la boñiga al amerizar en el agua de la cañería, Jensen dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro de liberación, pero la aventura todavía no había terminado, como cuando crees que una perra va a parir nueve cachorritos y llega un décimo sorpresa, faltaba una última cagada por hacer salir, un zulo del tamaño de un puño, ahí iban los mejillones en escabeche hechos una papilla dura irreconocible, haciendo que Jensen se arrepintiese de no haber escogido el sano sándwich vegetal que había al lado, al menos la fibra habría hecho que sus tripas trabajasen con mejor fluidez y velocidad. Un último empujón, con la cara enrojecida del esfuerzo al fruncir con fuerza los músculos del entrecejo, los morros y el culo, y ya estaba, con un sonido onomatopéyico 'plof', la persistente y luchadora última caca estaba fuera, a punto de ser absorbida por varios litros de agua de la cisterna, tuberías abajo para acabar siendo alimento de algún sucio pez o cangrejo de sabe Dios qué río o qué mar. Asqueroso. Jensen arrancó un par de rectángulos de papel higiénico de doble capa -doble capa, qué lujo- marca Scottex para limpiarse, frotando con fruición para asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún trozo de mierda entre los pelos del ano. Después tiró el papel ensuciado al agua y tiró de la cisterna, recolocándose la ropa con expresión de plena satisfacción y un regusto en el cuerpo que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Sin embargo, tenía la mala costumbre de no limpiarse la punta del pene al terminar de orinar, así que sin remedio abandonó el cubículo dejando la puñetera gota de orina sobre la taza, y con mucha probabilidad también hubiese manchado la tela del calzoncillo.

Después de lavarse las manos a conciencia y con jabón de lavanda y mirarse un poco su perfecto rostro de dios del Olimpo en el espejo, abandonó el lugar para volver al vestidor, donde le esperaban una modista y el diseñador de la marca, listo para seguir fotografiándole.


End file.
